


Don't Cha

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: This one time when you really need Jongdae to keep talking.





	Don't Cha

**Author's Note:**

> I do recommend listening to [that](http://oienel.tumblr.com/post/171210433968/jjingdae-im-melting-his-voice-is-so-low-and-warm) while reading. I did that while writing, and it was amazing.

The dial sound dies. There are some static noises and a second of silence, and finally you can hear his voice.

“Hi.” It’s a soft greeting, voice warm and homely. You bite your lower lip, immediately feeling close to him, thankfully Jongdae is still speaking, and you can enjoy how his voice is soothing you. “Wait a second I will need a moment to go… Just a moment, I have to go out of the room, we are back at the hotel, and I will be ready to talk with you in just a second, I just need to find some quiet place, so we can talk. Just a second more, I am already on the corridor, a second more and I will be back in my room, and then we will talk…”

Your eyes flutter closed, but Jongdae can’t see that. Which is good, which means he will continue his even monologue. You actually hoped that you’d catch him in a room full of people. You hoped for a dinner party or meeting – you wanted him to have to leave the room, you wanted to hear his usual low and warm, undisturbed verbal flood which he always presents you with, when he can’t speak immediately.

Just like now.

“Oh no, wait, Baekhyun is already back in our room, I will have to find another place, it will take a second… Ok, I will go to the roof? It’s really warm here, I haven’t seen a single cloud today, and the city is beautiful as well. I think we could come back here together? And the skyline… Nighttime view from this hotel is amazing, really – I’d love to show it to you, oh, and now I’m in the stairwell, I didn’t want to take the lift, because it would cut the call…”

Your scalp is tingling and that is a very pleasant sensation – Jongdae’s voice was always your ASMR, but he himself is so much more than that. He is babbling something about the food and the city, and you lodge the phone between your cheek and shoulder, and you push your now empty hand into your lower abdomen, just above your mons pubis, and you exhale slowly.

It’s been some time. It’s been too long, and you’ve long decided that tonight it’s your spa/relaxation day. And really, there is no better way to really, fully relax than to achieve an orgasm.

You need that dose of oxytocin and dopamine, and while you’d love Jongdae to be next to you, at this point his voice is really what you need.

What you _only_ need.

You have your forefinger and middle finger in yourself, leisurely sliding in and out, careful to push at your favorite points – that’s the reason you’ve chosen to forgo your toys today – you want slow, but precise stimulation, and really fingers for that are the best.

Jongdae’s fingers would be better, with his boyishly satisfied smile, but you can do with his voice.

“…wow, there is a lot of stairs to climb.” He laughs, his voice getting breathy from the exertion, and it only works in your favor, this low and breathy voice one of his most stimulating ones. “I should have taken the lift after all, it would be quicker and I would call you back immediately. You’d wait for me, wouldn’t you?”

You hum something, pushing your fingers into your front wall, and you squeeze your pelvic floor muscles around them, feeling how a wave of hotness spread through your bloodstream and you exhale through your nose.

“Finally!” You can hear in the speaker, and you use your thumb to tease your clitoris, only half-mindedly listening to Jongdae describing the night view. It isn’t important what he is saying, what important is that he is _talking_.

You remove your fingers, pressing them over your labia, to insert them once again, slowly getting yourself off, while Jongdae speaks. You are spread on your bed, naked save for the shirt you have on (it’s the most cliché thing in the world but it smells of _him_ , and yes it’s going to accompany you on your journey).

“And how are you? How is the weather? Aren’t you cold over there?” He asks, and falls silent, waiting for the response which really isn’t ideal.

You push your thumb against your clitoris, your toes curling in a visible display of your slowly impending  orgasm, your other hand creeps under the shirt, hand too small to effectively mimic his touch, but it’s still nice, when you tease the underside of your breast.

“Jongdae.” You breath out, and he confirms that he is listening, and even that little of a sound is great. “I’d really love… For you to keep talking.”

You say, bending your knees and planting your feet on the bed, to ease the reach.

“Why?” He asks, voice wary and you wish he didn’t. “Is something happening?”

Something certainly will if he only keeps talking. But you don’t say that, circling your thumb around your clitoris, as your middle finger rubs your entrance.

“I _miss_ you, Jongdae.” You breath out. There is silence on the other side of the call, and you know that he is considering what you just said, and _how_ you said it, and you know that he won’t disappoint.

“I miss you, _too_.” His answering voice is lower, more guttural, but quieter. You can understand that, he is outside, where probably someone could overhear him. “It’s unfair though, I want to _see_ you.”

You don’t answer, pushing two fingers back inside you.

“Had you said anything, we could have scheduled a video call, or something, and it wouldn’t be as one-sided as it’s now. You do feel how unfair it is, don’t you? I don’t even know what are you doing!”

It’s not sexy what he is saying, he is whining, he is whining again, but as annoying as it usually is, this time it only adds to your arousal.

“Jongdae…” You moan, and he stops in the middle of his tirade, and you can hear a slow exhale on the other side. “I wish… you were here.”

It’s a calculated thing, even though you _really_ want him here. But you know it will rile him up, and it will make him focus on the important thing.

Like letting you get off.

“Damn you…” He groans, and falls silent, and you push in third finger. “ _Are you close?”_

There is a needy note in his voice, the pitch you know and recognize and _miss_.

“ _Yeah._ ” It’s a pointed answer, and you wish he understands _how much_ you need to him to keep talking.

“Which toy are you using?” Hot wave crashes through your body, and you are not sure if it’s because of your fingers in you, or because of the word _toy_ rolling off Jongdae’s tongue.

“Fingers.” You say, now not bothered enough to form sentences. “Three.”

“And don’t you wish those were mine?” He doesn’t skip a bit, and you groan, the image of him resting against the safety rail on the roof of the hotel as he looks at the night view, as he speaks filth to you. So you can _come_. “Don’t you wish I was there with you, spooning you, with my hand on your breast and my three fingers buried in you. Don’t you wish I could speak directing into your ear, my breath tickling your skin. Don’t you wish I could go down on you, spread you on my fingers as I would lick into you, sucking on your clit, as I’d push them deep down. Don’t you wish I was there to fuck you. And you know I would fuck you so hard that you’d bite me to muffle your screams, so good I would be for you.”

It’s a double treat, _that voice_ talking _like that_. You fuck yourself hard, way quicker now, trying to match the intensity of Jongdae’s monologue, and you can feel yourself cramping. Now it’s only matter of time.

“And you’d push against me, you know that don’t you? Like you usually do, seeking my cock even when I slam into you, and we both would love that. Don’t you wish that was happening right now? Don’t you wish instead of me imagining things I was there describing how beautiful you are, how sexy you are, how _wanton_ you are.” He nearly doesn’t stop to breath, using all his vocal potential to bring you over.

Your body is wet, and you are strung out, your body tensing and relaxing as the pleasure surges through you. You wish it all could happen. You wish he was there, but his voice is next best thing, and it so sexy, so low and so arousing.

“Are you there? Because I really want you to come now. I want to hear you as you come. Are you going to moan for me?”

His voice is so amazing, now that he’s turned hoarse, and you aggressively rub your clitoris.

“Don’t you wish, I was right there to see you spread on your bed, putting a show like that for me? Don’t you wish you had such a appreciative audience? Don’t you wish you could see how you are affecting me? Don’t you wish you could see what the mere imaged of you fucking yourself does to me?”

The buildup was slow, but the orgasm itself come swiftly, with only a low, but long groan falling from your lips, as the pleasure washes over you

It takes you a moment to come down from your high, and when you do, you realize that you don’t hear Jongdae anymore. The phone fell to your bed and you pick it up to see call still ongoing.

“Jongdae?” You ask raising phone to your ear, voice still hoarse.

“Damn, you good?” He says immediately, and you snort a little, as you rest against the pillows. Your legs are still tingling and your vagina is still pulsing, but now you can talk with him. “That was hot.”

“Yeah, thanks for that, anyway.”

“Believe me, my pleasure. But I need you to stay on the phone with me for a little while now, because I have to calm myself so I don’t have to walk like that back to the room.”

You laugh, because he is laughing, and you want to join him. And it’s funny anyway.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t really think it through.”

“Babe…” He stretches the syllables in the word, sounding playful. “Don’t you _ever_ apologize for needing a help like that. Always happy to supply my voice.”

You laugh again, shaking your head. You really wish he was there.

“Stupid.” You only say.

“But I was good, wasn’t I? In the beginning I didn’t know what to tell you, but then I thought of the song and I went quite smoothly, if you allow me to say it myself.”

“Which song?” You ask, not wanting to admit that he did good. It’s embarrassing. In your mind even more than getting him to talk dirty to you. _Through a phone._

He laughs, and then he sings:

“Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was freak like me?”


End file.
